Getz
Getz was a member of the Stellar Nursery Society (SNS) and the team formed from SNS members to compete in the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament, the Guntroll. Appearance Like all the members of the SNS, Getz is one of several Last Order characters adapted from fan submissions that were solicited by Yukito Kishiro from his readers. Based on a design by Crachica Mimura, he was an older looking man with swept back white hair, a bushy mustache, and a heavily scarred face. Getz wore a dark coloured space suit which enabled him to fight in outer space as well as within an atmosphere. It had folding blades extending from his head and arms, with solid blades in his feet. These enabled him to slice through anything when using the Spinning Swallow Moon attack. When not in use the blades on his arms and behind his head were folded in half. Personality Getz was committed to the SNS' cause and Qu Tsang mentions that he was not there for the pay. He had a sense of honour towards his opponents, as he offered to spare the Space Angels as he would have preferred to avoid killing them. Abilities Getz specialised in space combat against much larger opponents, specifically warships or large combat robots. He and his partner, the cyborg monkey Koen had developed a synchronised fighting style in which the former provided the primary offensive muscle while Koen protected his back. Although Koen had limited vocal capabilities, he was highly intelligent and capable of quickly responding to threats to Getz independently. Getz wielded a massive anti-ship sword called Dizaster which he could quickly deploy. .]] *'Calamity Thrust': Getz's most powerful attack in the form of a massive energy blast fired by Dizaster, which was strong enough to blow through two of the five shields protecting the arena during the ZOTT. *'Electromagnetic barrier': Getz could deploy this barrier from his space suit to block most attacks, especially as his rear was vulnerable when using Dizaster. He relied on Koen, who could pass in and out of the barrier, to protect his back. *'Spinning Swallow Moon': Getz locked the blades extending from behind his head and arms and spreads his limbs to form a five-pointed star. He then threw himself into a high-powered spin which he could control, enabling him to slice through anything. This was his best multi-target attack and was strong enough to deflect a shot from Sechs' Solenoid Quench Gun. History A month before the ZOTT, Getz and Koen were deployed in support of the SNS Guntroll's recovery of children who were ejected in storage containers by Laib when the Jupiter System Union attacked the SNS base on Szeged. He later appeared with the other members of the SNS at the Metageitnion Restaurant the day before the Guntroll's Round 1 match with the Space Angels. He and Koen took the field first against Sechs, Elf and Zwölf. Getz lamented that he was matched up against such "small fry" as they were used to tackling much larger opponents. Nonetheless, he began the fight with the Spinning Swallow Moon, which the three dodged. Getz then burrowed into the arena floor and attempted to attack from below, tearing through a column that the trio were standing on. Sechs tried to blast him with the Solenoid Quench Gun, but this is ineffective. Getz realises that his targets are too small and swiftly deploys Dizaster, charging at them. Sechs dodges the charge and tries to attack Getz from behind, but is blocked by the barrier and swatted away by Koen. Elf and Zwölf in turn are thwarted from attacking by Koen as well. With all three down, Getz fired Calamity Thrust, which barely misses them, but blew through two of the five arena shields. He then claims to have fired to miss and offers to spare them if they yield. Elf and Zwölf are eager to give up, but Sechs is determined to win. He rips up a section of fallen column and hurls it at Getz, following up by leaping on top of the section and extending the Titan Blade. Getz splits the oncoming projectile, revealing Elf and Zwölf hiding behind each half. They ensare Koen with their mono-molecular wire while Sechs strikes at Getz's barrier with the Titan Blade and uses his momentum to swing around and impale Koen from behind. Elf and Zwölf then pull, rotating Sechs back around to face Getz's rear. Getz realises too late that their objective all along was to get Koen as Sechs uses the impaled monkey to neutralise the barrier and stab him in the back with the Titan Blade. with Getz and Koen's bodies inside the Guntroll base in Phase 29.]] Sechs then told the defeated Getz that he had learned one more truth, that he is better than him. He claimed that he was sick of trying to figure out how the world works and loved to fight because the truth is laid bare through victory or defeat. However Koen and Getz are perplexed by this, asking if Sechs' pursuit of truth takes precedence over his own ego or life. When Sechs tried to claim that he does not need such complicated questions because they confuse him, Getz replied that the world is full of such quandaries and asked if he had the power to solve them all. Sechs then tried to finish him off with a , but was stopped by a rock thrown by Niz, who had arrived to fight with Qu Tsang. This allowed Getz and Koen's bodies to be picked up by a recovery robot and returned to the Guntroll platform. Category:Stellar Nursery Society Category:Battle Angel Alita: Last Order reader-designed characters Category:Males